


Heal

by evenstarz



Series: Dark Angel [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but william saves him and makes him feel better, chris is really hurt, the... nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: William comes to Christoffer's aid.





	Heal

As soon as William had gotten the call from Julian, his heart began pounding. He dropped Noora off without even saying goodbye. And from there, he sped, not caring about speed limit signs or police cars that crowded the streets of Oslo. He finally reached Christoffer's house, where the Penetrators stood, a few of them kneeling, talking loudly and discussing what to do. "What the hell-" William exhaled, exiting the Porsche and walking up to the group.

"They beat Chris up, William. One of the guys- he just kept punching him, Chris wasn't even responding. I think- I think he might be dead." Julian breathlessly delivered, looking down at Christoffer, who was laid on the grassy ground, blood flowing down from his nose, and fresh bruises forming on his face.

"Get him into my car, now. His parents will come home soon, they wouldn't want to see this. Hose the grass down, too." William instructed, running a hand through his hair. 

The others nodded in agreement and then proceeded to do as William had asked. Once Chris had been carefully loaded into the passenger seat, William got in on the drivers side. "I'll text you- I just- I need to get him to safety." He sighed, nodding at Julian, before driving off towards his apartment building. 

He looked over at Christoffer whenever given the chance. He had to make sure he was okay. When he finally arrived at his building, he parked the car on the street, got out, lifted Chris up, and brought him up into his flat. He then sat him up on the bathroom counter as he searched for a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton pads. He eventually managed to find them, letting out a sigh of relief once he did. He soaked a pad in the substance, and then brought it up to Christoffer's eye. "It'll sting a bit, but it'll be okay." He whispered, desperately hoping Christoffer could hear his voice. 

His heart nearly dropped as Christoffer let out a quiet mewl. "'Iam..." Christoffer murmured, fluttering his eyelids open. "It hurts, it hurts so bad." 

"I know, but you have to get clean, okay?" William sighed. "I'm here now." He continued, pressing the cotton up the Christoffer's face again.

"I trust you." Christoffer nodded, biting down on his bottom lip.

"I'm going to go grab you some fresh clothes, okay?" William reassured, rubbing his thumb across Christoffer's thigh. 

Once Christoffer nodded in approval, William ventured into his bedroom, where he grabbed a penetrator sweatshirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of Adidas joggers. He walked back into the bathroom, where he found Christoffer flushing his face with water. "Here, change into these. I can go make you some cocoa, if you'd like." William offered, setting the clothes on the empty counter space. 

"Thank you, 'Iam." Chris hummed, patting his face dry with a towel.

"Of course. You can go lay down in the bed while you wait, and turn on a movie if you'd like." William smiled, his cheeks reddening.

"I would love that." Chris smiled.

William grinned as he walked into the kitchen and collected the hot chocolate ingredients, humming softly to himself as he heated them up. Once the hot chocolate was done and ready, he walked back into his bedroom, where he found Christoffer, laying down in a plethora of blankets, watching The Return of The Jedi. William chuckled softly, before setting down a mug of cocoa on the nightstand next to Christoffer. He pressed a soft kiss against his lips, and whispered a soft, "I love you."


End file.
